


Hide And Seek

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Light Bondage, Safewords, Seex games, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You and Harrison play a game.





	Hide And Seek

"10... 9... 8..."

 

Frantically your eyes searched for a hiding spot in the well-known area of your home. Silently you slipped into your closet and threw some jackets over yourself.

 

"7... 6... 5... 4..."

 

Panicking you tried to calm your breathing. Your heart was racing in your chest. You were trembling with anticipation, or fear. You honestly didn't know anymore. Your core burned with a passion you never experienced. Fighting the urge to touch yourself was hard, harder than you had expected.

 

"3... 2... 1... Ready or not, here I come"

 

You were still breathing heavily. Your thighs clenched together and a gasp threatened to slip past your lip, so you pushed your hand against you mouth. Heavy steps were getting louder and louder. Soon a quiet song hummed by the gravelly voice from your seeker caught your attention. He started pacing the room you were in.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, (YN)" 

Harrison chuckled. "Do you think you can hide from me forever? Because. You. Can. Not." You heard a thud. Harrison had probably sunk down to look under your bed. "Oh, what am I going to do with you (YN)? You're being such a bad girl right now. I will have to spank you" You nearly moaned at the thought of that. You felt a wet spot forming in your underwear. The footsteps were right outside the door now. You held your breath. He opened it and you pressed your eyes closed. 

"I will find you, (YN). And I will have my way with you" One of your hands travelled to your breasts. you were only in your underwear, just as Harry had wanted. You kneaded your flesh as the man walked away, but didn't realize you started to quietly moan until the jacket was pulled from your form. Startled you yelped. "Found you", he growled. Immediately your body was burning up. He dragged you out of the closet and pushed you against a wall. "You've been such a bad, bad girl" A shudder tore through your body at his tone. You could tell searching for you had seriously turned him on. Harry threw you over his shoulder, slapping your ass while he was at it. You moaned out as he roughly kneaded the tender flesh. You dug your nails into his exposed back. "Please!", you begged,"Please don't punish me too hard!" You were desperate at this point. You landed on the bed, but he was on you again just one second after. Kissing you roughly he grabbed your hair and pulled on it, hard. 

"Colour?", he asked. Goosebumps rose on your skin. So he was going to play hard. "G-Green!", you yelled out. He chuckled. "Good" Your bra was off in no time, and your hands were bound behind your back with a scarf that conveniently was placed on the bed. You were placed across his lap. Now you could feel his dick pressing against you. He pulled your now ruined panties down. He started caressing the skin of your thighs. "Oh my, how wet you are. You probably want me to just fuck you senseless, right?" "YES!" The caressing stopped. "Yes... what?" A sharp slap on your ass had you moaning. "Yes, sir!" He gently rubbed the red handmark. 

"You're lucky I feel generous today. Ten slaps"

You were helpless as he spanked you without mercy. Tears were running down your face and you were so wet, some of it even dribbled on Harrys trousers. "Colour", he demanded, not falling out of role. "Green" 

"Do you know your safeword?" You nodded. "Yes sir" He growled. "Say it" You sighed. "Big Belly Burger"

Without further warning two fingers were pushing into your dripping wet hole. "You are so hot around my fingers, already clenching. I didn't even touch you down there yet", he spoke to you, his fingers slowly gliding in and out. You whimpered. "Please"

He pulled his fingers from you. "Ah-ah. No begging yet. This is a punishment, and you don't get to come until I say so. Understood?" You nodded frantically. "Yes sir!" You were pushed onto the floor. Harry pulled down his pants, releasing his hard-on. "Bring me pleasure, and I will give you pleasure" Greedily you took him into your mouth. You started of slow, teasing his head. But he soon grew impatient. He fucked your mouth mercilessly, groaning all the while. It started to hurt, and you were feeling no pleasure at all right now. "Yellow!", you mumbled out, but were muffled by his dick. 

He immediately let go. "I'm so sorry love, I got a little too into it. I'm so, so, so sorry. Do you want me to free you?" Now Harry was back to the caring guy, nothing left of the sexgod he was just a moment ago. "I'm fine, we can resume. Just... let me control the pace, at least for now" He nodded, and smiled at you. "I love you"

You leaned in and took him back into your wet cavern. You took him as deep as you could, trying to get him to come. He was moaning, holding your head and helping you move. He shook whilst he came, gripping your hair tightly. "Good girl", he purred. "Good girl.. swallow it all" You did as he asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes and swollen lips. "Come here" He pulled you up onto the bed, and pushed you on your back. He gently stroked your folds until you were moaning again. Then pressed his face into your crotch, licking your outer lips. It seemed like an eternity until he finally went for your clit. He licked at it, suckled on it, and grazed his teeth over it. You were coming undone quickly. But he didn't let you come, not yet. He pulled back, leaving you whining and breathless. He switched your positions, so that you were straddling his hips, his leaking member just millimetres away from your lips. His hands were on your hips, holding you up and keeping you from sinking down on him. "Beg"

"Please, please, please... just fuck me already.. I want it, I need it, I beg you! Please fuck me senseless!" He finally pushed himself into you. You moaned and Harry hissed when you when you started to move your hips back and forth. Harrison lifted you up and let you sink back down. You were soon coming apart on top of him, sobbing and moaning. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", you screamed whilst he dove back into you again and again. By the time he was coming, you were too on the edge. One last thrust and the two of you were coming together, breathing heavily. Harrison carefully pulled out of you and placed you beside him. He unbound you and then stood up to leave the room. While he was gone, exhaustion overwhelmed you and you nearly fell asleep. Harry came back with a towel and a bottle of water. He placed the water on your nightstand. With the towel he carefully cleaned you up. Once he was done, he leaned in to kiss you on the forehead. "I love you (YN)" Sleepily you answered. "I love you too, but now get your butt in bed and cuddle with me" He smiled. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
